seiyuu
by zefanya
Summary: Kazunari hanyalah seorang seiyuu pemula yang beruntung mendapat proyek bersama dengan seiyuu idolanya. midotaka!seiyuuAU


"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu."

"Tataplah aku."

"Sekali saja, tolong dengarkan perasaanku."

Di tengah ruangan luas yang dikelilingi kaca di tiap dindingnya, seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek, membaca naskah di tangannya dengan serius. Sementara sebuah meja panjang di depannya, duduk tiga orang lelaki dewasa. Perhatian mereka terus tertuju pada dirinya.

"Dia cukup bagus." ujar salah satu lelaki yang duduk di ujung.

"Ya. Kurasa dialah yang cocok mendapat peran ini."

.

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh selain kesenangan pribadi.

seiyuuAU!midotaka, ooc parah

a/n: saya ga begitu ngerti soal dunia _seiyuu_ jadi maaf kalau kesannya ngaco /o/

.

.

"Kau berakting dengan baik, Takao-kun."

Yang dipanggil menghela nafas, "Aku tidak yakin, Miyaji. Banyak sekali _seiyuu_ profesional yang ikut dalam audisi ini. Harapanku untuk menang sangat tipis."

"Ya ampun, pesimis sekali!" Miyaji menepuk pundaknya dengan keras, cukup membuatnya menjerit tertahan, "Kau memang _seiyuu_ baru dan sejauh ini hanya memerankan dua karakter. Meski begitu, kau punya bakat. Kalau kau lulus di audisi kali ini, namamu akan semakin tenar. Percaya dirilah, dan serahkan semua pada takdir!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalimat terakhirmu itu." Kernyitan di alisnya bertambah. Sembari menghela nafas, perhatiannya teralih pada pintu putih yang di baliknya merupakan tempat audisi tadi.

Namanya Takao Kazunari. _Seiyuu_ baru yang baru saja menapaki karir di dunia tarik suara sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Suaranya yang bagus membuatnya memiliki _fans club_ dalam waktu singkat. Meski begitu, kemampuannya yang masih hijau belum cukup untuk menguasai pasar, karenanya namanya belum dikenal secara luas.

"_Jika_ _kali ini aku lulus audisi, namaku bisa terkenal. Mungkin mereka akan membuat _character song _untukku. Aku akan tampil di berbagai_ seiyuu event. _Aku akan jadi terkenal_!" Kazunari bergumam, senyum terukir di wajahnya, hanya sesaat. "_Meski begitu, tidak ada jaminan aku akan bisa mengalahkan mereka yang jauh lebih berbakat dariku_."

Kembali menghela nafas, Kazunari memilih duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Pengumuman hasil audisi akan diumumkan sekitar sejam lagi. Untuk saat ini, hanya menunggu yang bisa dilakukan.

.

.

Ruang tunggu sudah penuh didominasi oleh _seiyuu-seiyuu_ papan atas yang ikut serta dalam audisi. Kazunari duduk di pojok belakang, mengisolasi diri. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka membuat rasa percaya dirinya menurun drastis.

Tak lama, seorang pria keluar dari dalam ruang audisi, beberapa lembar kertas ada di tangannya. Suasana ruangan berubah menjadi tegang. Tanpa perlu diberitahu, semuanya sudah mengerti; hasil audisi akan dibacakan.

Seluruh tubuh Kazunari bergetar. Ini saat penentuan untuk karirnya ke depan. Di sampingnya, Miyaji menepuk bahu mencoba menenangkannya—walau dia sendiri juga sama gugupnya.

"Saya akan membacakan hasil audisi kali ini." pria itu membuka suara. Tiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya sedingin es yang sanggup membekukan seluruh ruangan, "Peran utama kali ini jatuh pada Midorima Shintaro."

Seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan pada seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang duduk tenang di bangku depan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Kazunari, yang ekspresi wajahnya campuran antara terkejut dengan sedih. Jelas saja terkejut, Midorima Shintaro adalah _seiyuu_ papan atas yang sudah memerani banyak _anime_, dan dia adalah _seiyuu_ favorit Kazunari. Sedih, karena kali ini pun dia gagal dalam audisi.

"Dan," pria itu kembali melanjutkan, membuat ruangan kembali hening, "peran utama yang kedua, jatuh pada Takao Kazunari."

Suara tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Kazunari mematung di tempat. Hei, dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? "M-Miyaji-kun…"

"Selamat, Takao-kun! Kau lulus!" Miyaji mengguncang-guncang bahu Kazunari lantaran senang. Sontak Kazunari menjadi fokus seluruh mata di ruangan itu. Sementara dia sendiri masih mematung. Setengah tidak percaya pada keberuntungan yang dia raih hari ini.

Pertama, dia mendapat peran utama di _anime_, mengalahkan _seiyuu_ berbakat lain yang juga ikut serta dalam audisi. Kedua, Midorima Shintaro yang dikaguminya juga mendapat peran utama di _anime_ yang sama. Artinya, dia akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dan bekerjasama dengan idolanya. Katakan, apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selain ini?

Berikutnya, Kazunari mengabaikan pengumuman seluruh _seiyuu_ untuk pemain figuran. Masih memikirkan bagaimana dirinya ke depannya.

.

.

"Jangan gugup begitu, Takao-kun." Miyaji terkekeh melihat Kazunari yang masih saja bergetar hebat. Mereka berjalan di lorong serba putih menuju ke ruang staf, ruangan yang nantinya akan sering dikunjunginya. "Ayo, bergembiralah sedikit!"

Tapi Kazunari tetap dengan wajah datarnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela yang menampakkan langit mendung yang gelap. Berdiri di depan pintu ruang staf, perlahan dia membuka pintu itu. Ruangan di balik pintu itu cukup besar, dengan cat putih yang menenangkan. Sofa-sofa merah diletakkan mengelilingi meja kaca di tengah-tengah. Dua orang pria duduk di sofa dengan raut wajah serius.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Miyaji membungkukkan badannya, begitu juga Takao.

"Tidak apa." Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam tersenyum. "Perkenalkan namamu."

Kazunari tersenyum gugup, "Namaku Takao Kazunari, umur sembilan belas. Salam kenal." Dia kembali membungkukkan badan. Atmosfir sekitarnya cukup memberinya tekanan.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu gugup. Aku Nijimura Shuzo, direktur utama. Salam kenal." Nijimura mengulurkan tangannya, disambut oleh Kazunari. "Dan kau pasti manajernya?" tanyanya pada Miyaji.

"Miyaji Kiyoshi, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya. Takao-kun baru setengah tahun bekerja sebagai _seiyuu_, dan bisa dibilang, ini proyek terbesarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa mendapat peran utama." Kazunari makin gugup dengan pernyataan Miyaji yang kelewat jujur itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau punya bakat. Seluruh juri juga menyetujuinya. Kau pantas mendapat peran." Nijimura tersenyum, menepuk puncak kepala Kazunari. Pandangannya kemudian terarah pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa. Sepasang bola mata itu menatap tepat ke arah Kazunari. "Ah, kalian belum mengenal satu sama lain 'kan? Midorima-kun, perkenalkan dirimu." Nijimura melirik ke arah lelaki dengan surai hijaunya yang mencolok.

Ogah-ogahan, lelaki itu bangkit, berdiri tepat di hadapan Kazunari. Tubuhnya yang jangkung membuat Kazunari harus menengadah untuk menatapnya. "Midorima Shintaro, dua puluh empat tahun. Salam kenal, _nodayo_." Diulurkannya tangan kanannya ke arah Kazunari yang membalasnya dengan canggung. Ada perasaan aneh saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya hangat dan membuat berdebar. Kazunari merasa wajahnya memanas, terlepas dari pernyataan bahwa dia sedang bersalaman dengan _seiyuu_ idolanya.

Mereka melepas tautan tangan ketika Nijimura berdehem. "Ini naskah kalian. Berlatihlah di rumah. Kita akan mulai perekaman minggu depan, jadi persiapkan diri. Karena anime ini bergenre _shonen-ai_, maka yang jadi kunci utama kita adalah Takao-kun yang mendapat _role_ uke." Kazunari bergidik. Ya, dia tidak melupakan resiko yang akan ditanggung ketika tahu audisi yang dia ikuti tempo hari adalah audisi _anime shonen-ai_. "Ada banyak waktu untuk latihan, tenang saja. Aku mengharapkan kerjasama yang baik dari kalian."

"Terimakasih banyak." Kazunari menerima naskah yang cukup tebal itu dan membaca-bacanya sekilas. Alur _anime_ ini lebih banyak mengandung unsur humor dibandingkan _shonen-ai_. Sedikit banyak Kazunari berharap dalam hati agar bisa menahan tawa saat proses perekaman berlangsung.

Tanpa disadarinya, Shintaro yang juga membaca sekilas naskahnya diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Rona merah tipis terlukis di pipi tirus lelaki dengan tinggi 195 cm itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kazunari menoleh, dan mendapati tatapan mata mereka yang saling bertemu. Shintaro mengalihkan pandangan secepat yang dia bisa, Kazunari terdiam dengan debaran kencang. _"Barusan itu, dia melihatku? Dia memperhatikanku? Tapi, kenapa?"_

Kazunari tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Langit sangat gelap, tetes-tetes air hujan perlahan turun membasahi tanah. Di depan studio, Kazunari berdiri dalam diam. Menengadah, menatap awan gelap, seakan bertanya kapan hujan akan berhenti. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dirinya cemas, tentu saja.

"Hujannya tetap tidak berhenti. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Takao menggigit bibirnya, "Apa boleh buat, kuterobos saja—"

"Jangan."

Baru saja dia berniat berlari di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan, seseorang menahan bahunya. Sebuah suara berat yang familiar di telinganya terdengar, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, dan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau menerobos hujan sederas ini. Kalau kau sakit, itu akan mengganggu proses perekaman. Aku bukannya peduli padamu, _nodayo_." Shintaro—sosok yang menahan bahunya—berkata dengan wajah tegasnya sambil menaikkan kacamata. Kazunari menyernyit.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Aku harus segera pulang."

Mengabaikan keluhan Kazunari, Shintaro mengambil payung kecil dari tasnya dan membukanya. "Kau boleh ikut bersamaku kalau kau mau. Tapi, bukan karena aku peduli padamu, _nodayo_. Aku hanya kebetulan punya waktu luang untuk mengantarmu."

Lawan bicaranya terdiam dengan kernyitan. Mungkinkah lelaki di depannya ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menyandang gelar _tsundere_? "Baiklah, jika itu tidak merepotkanmu."

Kazunari berjalan bersisian bersama Shintaro di bawah lindungan payung hijau yang dipegang Shintaro. Wajah Kazunari merah, begitu juga Shintaro. Jarak mereka berdua sekarang begitu dekat. Hening menjadi pengisi suasana.

"Ehm," deheman dari Shintaro menyadarkan Kazunari yang tadi melamun sambil melihat genangan air di tanah, "Jadi, rumahmu di mana?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh. Masih di sekitar sini."

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau bilang harus pulang cepat? Kalau rumahmu dekat, harusnya kau tidak terlalu khawatir."

Kazunari terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada orang di rumahku. Berbahaya jika aku tidak segera pulang—kalau-kalau ada pencuri."

Shintaro sedikit membelalak, tapi dia mengerti. Selanjutnya, suasana kembali hening. Shintaro terus mengikuti Kazunari, hingga lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. "Sudah sampai. Di sini rumahku. Mampirlah sebentar."

Kazunari menggenggam tangan Shintaro, mengabaikan protes dari yang bersangkutan, dan menarik paksa lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Shintaro mengehela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau lebih baik dia menuruti.

Lelaki dengan poni berbelah tengah itu berhenti di pintu ketiga di lantai dua. Dia merogoh kantong, mengeluarkan kunci kecil, dan membuka pintunya. "Masuklah."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, nodayo."

"Tidak apa. Soalnya, jarang sekali ada tamu di rumahku." Kazunari masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti Shintaro. Bagian dalam apartemen itu cukup sederhana, dengan lantai kayu dan pintu geser ala Jepang. Kazunari mengantarnya hingga ke ruang tamu yang hanya terisi oleh sebuah televisi dan meja kayu. "Aku akan membuat teh, tunggulah."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot, _nodayo_." Shintaro menghela nafas sambil menaikkan kacamatanya ketika Kazunari berlari dengan semangat menuju dapur.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazunari kembali dengan dua cangkir teh hijau di nampannya. "Ini, silakan."

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu." Shintaro mengambil secangkir teh dan meneguknya perlahan. Kazunari mengamatinya sesekali sambil ikut menyesap teh itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu sepi sekali." Shintaro bertanya tiba-tiba usai meminum tehnya. "Tapi bukannya aku peduli, _nodayo_. Aku hanya penasaran, di mana keluargamu."

Kazunari tersenyum tipis. "Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Orangtuaku tinggal di Sapporo, kampung halamanku. Aku nekat datang ke Tokyo sendirian karena ingin jadi _seiyuu_."

Raut wajah Shintaro perlahan berubah menjadi serius. Sedikit banyak, dia kagum pada lelaki di depannya ini. "Kalau boleh aku tanya, kenapa kau begitu ingin menjadi _seiyuu_, sampai-sampai nekat pergi ke kota lain?"

Pertanyaan dari Shintaro membuat Kazunari mendadak terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam. Shintaro agak salah tingkah; Kazunari manis sekali ketika sedang malu.

"A-aku mengagumimu."

Shintaro terbelalak. "Eh?"

"A-aku sangat mengagumimu sejak dulu. Makanya, aku bertekad menjadi _seiyuu_ agar bisa sama sepertimu." Rona merah pekat makin menjalari wajah Kazunari yang sedikit tertunduk. Shintaro masih terdiam, terkejut dengan pernyataan Kazunari. "Karena itu, aku senang sekali saat tahu kalau proyek kali ini, aku akan bekerjasama denganmu."

Shintaro menghembuskan nafas. Malu-malu, dia mengangkat tangannya, mendaratkannya di puncak kepala Kazunari yang masih tertunduk. "Aku bukannya senang, tapi terimakasih, Takao."

Kazunari membelalak. Sejak berkenalan, ini pertama kalinya Shintaro memanggil namanya. "Takao?"

"Ah, apa kau tidak suka aku panggil begitu?"

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Tidak sama sekali. Sebagai gantinya, aku panggil Shin-chan ya."

"Nama apa itu?"

"Dari dulu aku selalu ingin memanggilmu Shin-chan. Boleh 'kan?"

Dia mendengus. "Terserahmu saja."

.

.

Shintaro melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. "Sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Atau ibuku akan panik."

Kazunari terkeke. Dia mengantar lelaki bersurai hijau itu ke pintu depan apartemennya, "Hati-hati, di jalan, Shin-chan."

"Ya. Terimakasih untuk tehnya, _nodayo_. Dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Shin-chan'."

Senyum terus mengembang di Kazunari ketika sepasang iris hitamnya menyaksikan punggung Shintaro yang perlahan menjauh. Ditutupnya pintu apartemen itu dan dikuncinya. "Aku harus mandi sekarang."

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari perekaman, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Nijimura. Kazunari telah siap, membawa naskahnya ke studio dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Di dalam studio rekaman, semuanya telah menunggu. Tidak hanya Shintaro, ada dua orang lain lelaki lain yang juga ada di sana.

Nijimura tersenyum kepadanya, "Takao-kun, perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah _seiyuu_ karakter figuran di _anime_ ini, Himuro Tatsuya yang berambut hitam, dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang berambut biru. Mereka _seiyuu_ yang sudah berpengalaman, jadi kau bisa minta bantuan dari mereka kapan saja."

"Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal." Kazunari membungkuk, disambut senyum dari dua orang lelaki yang lain. Di sudut ruangan, Shintaro duduk melihat mereka sambil melipat tangan.

"Kita akan memulai perekaman pertama. Aku mengharapkan kerjasama yang baik dari kalian semua." Nijimura berujar ketika keempat _seiyuu_ itu memasuki ruang rekaman. Nijimura, bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain, berada di ruang sutradara di sebelah ruang rekaman yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca sebagai pengganti dinding. Di dalam ruang rekaman, ada empat buah _microphone_ diletakkan berjejer. Beberapa kursi disediakan untuk para _seiyuu_ yang masih menunggu giliran berbicara.

Kazunari berdiri gugup di depan _mic_ paling kiri, dan di sebelah kanannya, berdiri Shintaro yang berwajah serius. Kazunari merutuk, _"Kenapa dia berdiri di sebelahku…"_

"Kita mulai. Satu, dua, tiga, _action_!"

.

.

Miyaji terkekeh. "Ayolah, jangan pucat begitu."

Di sebelahnya, Kazunari terduduk sambil meminum air mineral dengan wajah pucat. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku melakukan kesalahan beberapa kali. Kalau bukan karena aku, pasti perekamannya sudah selesai dari tadi."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri." Nijimura menghampiri mereka. Poni rambutnya menempel di kening akibat keringat, meski saat itu ruang sutradara tempat mereka beristirahat dipasang pendingin ruangan. "Kau _seiyuu_ baru yang belum berpengalaman, wajar saja. Lagipula, setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dan jujur, kesalahanmu tidak begitu mengganggu yang lain." Tangan besar Nijimura menepuk kepala Kazunari, "Untuk seiyuu baru sepertimu, kerjamu sudah cukup bagus. Belajarlah lagi. Dan, Miyaji-san, aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Miyaji mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, Takao-kun." Kazunari tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada Miyaji yang pergi keluar ruangan bersama Nijimura. Lelaki itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sembari menghela nafas.

"Capek." gumamnya. "Padahal baru perekaman episode pertama dan aku sudah kecapekan seperti ini." ekspresinya menjadi datar. "Aku ini memang masih pemula, ya." Dia menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Sampai dia merasa sebuah benda yang lembut mendarat di wajahnya. Kazunari membuka matanya, mendapati sebuah handuk kecil berwarna hijau. Tepat di hadapannya, Shintaro berdiri, menatap lekat-lekat iris hitam milik Kazunari.

"Pakailah. Keringatmu banyak sekali, _nodayo_." Shintaro mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kazunari, seraya meneguk air dari botol minumnya.

"Shin-chan…"

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _nodayo_." Lelaki itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak menyangka perekaman ini membuatmu sangat kecapekan."

Wajah Kazunari memerah. "Aku tahu aku masih pemula; tidak seperti kalian yang sudah biasa mendapat peran besar."

"Tidak juga." Shintaro kembali meneguk airnya. "Aku juga pernah begitu, ketika pertama kali ikut perekaman. Itu biasa bagi _seiyuu_ baru. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dan jarang membuat kesalahan."

Seakan sebuah panah menusuk tepat di jantung Kazunari. "A-aku tahu kalau hari ini aku melakukan banyak kesalahan, tidak usah menyindir seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menyindir, _nodayo_. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu karena kau membuat kita melakukan _retake_ berulang kali." Kazunari kembali tertusuk panah. "Kau melakukan yang terbaik hari ini. Sedikit banyak, kau membuatku kagum."

Deg.

Terjadi lagi. Jantung Kazunari berdetak kencang, wajahnya memanas. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan berdebar saat orang yang dikaguminya memuji seperti itu? Kazunari berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan mengelap keringat menggunakan handuk hijau Shintaro.

Shintaro melihat Kazunari yang salah tingkah hanya terdiam. Wajahnya melukiskan rona merah samar. Diteguknya sisa air mineral dengan cepat.

Miyaji dan Nijimura yang menyaksikannya diam-diam menahan tawa.

.

.

Hari ini hujan, persis seperti minggu lalu. Kazunari berdiri di depan studio, menatap titik-titik air yang jatuh. Rasanya _déjà vu_. Kazunari merogoh tas selempangnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pulang, _nodayo_?" suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya terdengar jelas. Kazunari sangat tahu siapa itu. "Apa kau melupakan payung lagi?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Kazunari mengambil sebuah payung kecil dari dalam tas dan memamerkannya pada Shintaro. "Lihat, kali ini aku tidak lupa."

"Begitu, ya. Sayang sekali…"

Dia menyernyit. "Eh?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, _nodayo_. Aku pulang dulu." Shintaro segera membuka payungnya dan berjalan menjauhi Kazunari yang terdiam dengan keterkejutan.

"B-barusan itu wajahnya merah…"

.

.

Hujan masih berlanjut hingga malam hari. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Kazunari masih belum terjatuh ke alam mimpi. Duduk di atas ranjang bersandarkan dinding, Kazunari merenung.

"Yang tadi itu, kenapa wajahnya merah? Dan kenapa aku berdebar bersamanya? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi, selama ini aku hanya sekedar mengaguminya…" Kazunari merebahkan badannya ke kasur. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti."

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Kazunari berdiri di depan pintu masuk studio. Studio tidak begitu ramai hari ini. Dengan pelan, tidak menimbulkan suara, Kazunari berjalan memasuki studio, menyusuri lorong serba putih yang dikenalnya.

"Takao?"

Entah kenapa dia merasa selalu dipergoki oleh satu orang yang sama. Menoleh perlahan, di belakangnya berdiri lelaki jangkung berkacamata. "Shin-chan…"

"Kenapa datang kemari? Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal perekaman 'kan?" ujar Shintaro. Rambut hijaunya basah oleh keringat. Handuk kecil melingkar di bahunya.

"A-aku hanya ingin datang saja…" _aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu Shin-chan_, Kazunari bergumam dalam hati.

"Begitu." Diusapnya rambut hijau yang basah itu. "Kalau senggang, mau menemani aku?"

"Menemani? Ke mana?" Kazunari terlanjur merona karena perkataan Shintaro.

Shintaro tidak menjawab. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Kazunari, mengajaknya pergi. Warna merah padam terlukis pekat di pipi Kazunari. Tangan Shintaro terasa sangat besar dan hangat. Kazunari tidak tahu ke mana Shintaro membawanya. Shintaro terus diam, membawanya menaiki tangga yang membuat lelah. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besi. Shintaro mendorongnya terbuka. Angin berhembus kencang membelai rambut mereka. Cahaya matahari terik menyilaukan mata. Ketika Kazunari berusaha membuka matanya, barulah dia menyadari bahwa Shintaro mengajaknya ke atap.

"Kenapa kita ke atap?"

Shintaro duduk di lantai di tepi pagar. "Temani aku menghapal lagu, _nodayo_."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" malu-malu, Kazunari ikut duduk di sebelah Shintaro. Lelaki berkacamata itu mengeluarkan lembaran kertas-kertas dari sakunya.

"Proyek _character song_ untukku. Dari _anime_ lain. Tiga hari lagi waktu perekaman, dan aku masih belum fasih menyanyikannya."

"Tapi, kenapa minta bantuanku? Aku 'kan masih pemula…"

Iris emerald dalam bingkai mata Shintaro terfokus pada kertas-kertas itu. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemula atau profesional. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku."

Baiklah, Kazunari mulai menobatkan Shintaro sebagai orang yang sangat pandai membuatnya berdebar-debar. "Aku tidak menjamin aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa. Temani saja aku, _nodayo_."

Kazunari duduk bersandar pada pagar atap sedang Shintaro bersenangdung pelan; sesekali berdehem karena salah nada. Angin sejuk berhembus menerpa mereka, membuat rasa kantuk menjalar. Kazunari menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shintaro. Shintaro yang tadinya serius menghapal lagu mendadak buyar konsentrasinya.

"Takao…"

Fokus Shintaro berpindah pada wajah tenang Kazunari. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka. Warna merah menghiasi pipi Shintaro ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kazunari. Jarak wajah mereka terpangkas. Kedua belah bibir itu akhirnya bertemu—hanya kecupan singkat. Shintaro mengalihkan pandangan, kembali pada kertas-kertas, sementara Kazunari terbangun.

"Shin-chan?"

"Hm?" Shintaro menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kazunari bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu, Shin-chan." Segera dia berlari, dan menutup pintu besi dengan cara membantingnya.

Sepeninggalan Kazunari, Shintaro memijit pelipisnya. "Bodoh. Aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku menciumnya? Kenapa aku berdebar saat melihat wajahnya merah? Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta 'kan?"

.

.

Kazunari terduduk di tangga di depan pintu besi.

"D-dia menciumku? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia menciumku?" Kazunari menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah merah padam. Terasa hangat. Hangat dari bibir Shintaro seakan tersalurkan. "Apa dia menyukaiku? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?"

Kazunari tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mengamatinya dari lorong.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Kazunari kembali ke studio untuk urusan perekaman suara episode berikutnya. Berjalan lesu menyusuri lorong, Kazunari masih saja teringat kejadian kemarin, yang otomatis membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Takao-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Miyaji yang berjalan di sampingnya menatap cemas. Kondisi Kazunari jelas sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Tersenyum kecil, Miyaji tahu kalau yang terukir di wajah lelaki itu palsu.

"Ne, Takao-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" suasana mendadak berubah menjadi sangat serius. Kazunari melirik Miyaji dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa saat ini kau sedang berpacaran?"

"E-eh? Kenapa tanya seperti itu tiba-tiba?" lagi, merah padam yang menghiasi wajah Kazunari.

"Jawab saja."

Dia menghela nafas. "Tidak."

"Begitu, ya." Miyaji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket jingganya. "Akan lebih baik aku beritahu kau sekarang. Untuk sementara, aku melarangmu berpacaran dengan siapa pun."

Mata Kazunari yang tadinya sayu membelalak seketika. "Apa maksudnya? Tapi, kenapa?"

Miyaji menjawab dengan tenang, "Ini untuk kepentinganmu juga. Lewat _anime_ ini, namamu perlahan mulai menanjak. Aku ingin kau tetap fokus mempertahankan karirmu. Makanya, aku melarangmu berpacaran."

Kata-kata Miyaji membuat Kazunari terdiam, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ya, sejak awal dia tahu konsekuensi ketika memasuki dunia hiburan, dia sudah sering mencari informasi tentang ini. Karenanya dia tak heran menemukan _seiyuu_ yang usianya sudah hampir mencapai kepala empat namun masih lajang. Dan awalnya, Kazunari sangat yakin dia bisa menerima konsekuensi tersebut.

Tapi, beda dengan sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini, pikirannya terus terfokus pada Shintaro. Apalagi sejak kejadian di atas atap seminggu yang lalu, membuat Kazunari menyadari satu hal tentang perasaanya.

Kazunari jatuh cinta pada Shintaro. Dan sekarang dia dilarang berpacaran.

Kazunari sekarang tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya hari ini!"

Kazunari meminum isotonik yang diberikan Miyaji. Perekaman kali ini pun sukses, walau Kazunari tetap menjadi sosok yang melakukan kesalahan—dan parahnya, kesalahan yang dibuatnya pun bertambah daripada ketika dia pertama kali melakukan perekaman. Perkataan Miyaji terus membayanginya, membuatnya tidak konsentrasi.

"Perekaman selanjutnya kita adakan tiga hari lagi." Nijimura berseru pada Kazunari, Shintaro, Tatsuya, dan Tetsuya. "Kita juga akan mendapat proyek _character song_, karenanya aku ingin kalian meningkatkan kinerja kalian—terutama untuk Takao-kun, yang membuat kita melakukan _retake_ nyaris sepuluh kali." Nijimura tersenyum pada Kazunari, senyum yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya kurang fokus hari ini." Kazunari membungkuk.

"Hmph." Dia mendengus kesal, membuat rasa bersalah makin menggelayuti Kazunari. "Aku juga berharap kalian menjaga kesehatan. Aku tidak mau dengar kalau kalian sakit ketika akan perekaman, atau menjadi tidak fokus seperti Takao-kun. Kalian dituntut untuk profesional, dan aku yang membimbing kalian. Karenanya, aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan." Pidato panjang itu ditutup dengan simpel. Nijimura mendekati rekannya, membicarakan ini-itu mengenai hasil rekaman.

"Takao-kun." lamunan Kazunari buyar ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menatapnya lekat dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan stress hari ini."

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok, sungguh. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya perlu istirahat." Kazunari kembali tersenyum yang kesannya terpaksa. Tetsuya mengerti, namun dia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Shintaro menginterupsi. Kazunari tersentak kaget, matanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tidak menatap Shintaro. Salah tingkah, itulah yang bisa menjelaskan Kazunari saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu." Kazunari langsung mengambil tas selempangnya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa." Dengan kecepatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kazunari segera berlari keluar dari ruangan. Tetsuya dan Shintaro bertukar pandangan.

"Dia kenapa, _nodayo_?"

"Sepertinya dia menghindarimu, Midorima-kun."

"Aku?"

"Terlihat seperti itu di mataku."

Miyaji yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan Nijimura dan staf yang lain, diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Miyaji tahu persis alasan kenapa Kazunari menghindari Shintaro. Miyaji sudah mengetahui bahwa Kazunari menyukai Shintaro, sejak dia memergoki Kazunari yang terciuman dengan Shintaro minggu lalu.

"_Maafkan aku, Takao-kun. Aku terpaksa mengatakannya. Ini semua demi kepentinganmu."_

.

.

"Pada akhirnya, aku menghindarinya…" Kazunari berguling di kasurnya. Resah merasuki dirinya, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur meski hari sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. "Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya lagi, jantungku berdebar terus."

Lelaki itu mengambil posisi duduk, bersandar pada dinding. "Miyaji melarangku berpacaran. Makanya, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menahan perasaanku pada Shin-chan. Apalagi kalau mengingat kejadian di atap itu—"

Kazunari terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Benar juga, kenapa dia menciumku saat itu? Apa dia tahu kalau dia menciumku saat aku belum tertidur? Apa dia tahu kalau aku pura-pura tidak tahu tentang ciuman itu?"

Reflek, jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. "Hangat… bibir Shin-chan terasa hangat sekali waktu itu."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, bulir-bulir airmata perlahan mengalir di pipi, jatuh membasahi seprai tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Kazunari mendengus menahan kantuk. Matanya bengkak karena setiap malam, selama tiga hati ini, dia terus menangis. Dan berterimakasihlah karena itu, sekarang dia menjadi objek pandangan semua orang di studio.

"Takao-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Miyaji bertanya, raut wajah khawatir tergambar jelas.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur, kok. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Shintaro menaikkan kacamatanya, agak merasa kesal. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Kazunari pelan. "Kau sudah tahu kalau kemarin itu kau kurang istirahat, dan kenapa selama tiga hari ini kau tidak istirahat juga? Kau 'kan tahu kita akan ada perekaman dan proyek _character song_, _nodayo_."

Kazunari hanya meresponnya dengan senyum kecil. "Tidak apa, aku bisa mengatur waktu istirahatku. Setelah perekaman aku akan langsung pulang dan tidur, aku janji."

Shintaro ingin berkata lagi kalau saja titah Nijimura untuk segera memulai perekaman tidak memotongnya. Dongkol, Shintaro segera masuk ke ruang rekaman. Mengambil tempat di depan _microphone_ di samping Kazunari, matanya melirik lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"_Kuroko tidak salah, dia memang menghindariku, _nodayo_."_

.

.

"_Cut_! Kita istirahat sebentar."

Kazunari terengah-engah, menerima botol minuman dari Miyaji. Konsentrasinya makin pecah, karenanya Nijimura menyuruh mereka istirahat sejenak. Dia tidak mengerti lagi harus bagaimana—seberapa keras pun dia berjuang untuk fokus, seakan kehadiran Shintaro di sampingnya menjadi penghambat.

"_Kenapa aku begitu berlebihan hanya karena harus menahan perasaanku pada Shin-chan?"_ Kazunari menggenggam tangannya kuat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia memejamkan matanya erat. "Sial…"

Tanpa disadarinya, Shintaro berjalan mendekati Kazunari. "Takao."

Kazunari menengadah, mendapati Shintaro berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Shin-chan, ada apa?" buru-buru Kazunari mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata—namun dicegah oleh Shintaro yang langsung menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Shintaro langsung menarik Kazunari pada tangannya, tanpa peduli dia ingin atau tidak.

"Shin-chan, kita mau ke mana? Shin-chan?" Kazunari gagal melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shintaro yang notabene lebih besar darinya. Lelaki itu membawanya ke lorong yang sepi, dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau menjawab jujur semua pertanyaanku." Nada tegas dalam perkataannya membuat Kazunari diam tak berkutik, seakan tahu bahwa melawannya adalah percuma, apalagi lelaki ini menahannya ke dinding, tidak ada celah untuk kabur. "Kenapa kau tidak fokus pada pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya kecapekan—"

"Bohong." Tangan besar Shintaro mengusap pipi Kazunari. "Matamu bengkak dan tampak sembab. Kau habis menangis 'kan?"

Kazunari terdiam. Dia tak menduga Shintaro tidak termakan kebohongannya. Ragu, dia mengangguk. Pandangannya teralih ke arah lain, tak berani menatap iris emerald di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Dan, kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

Kazunari tidak bisa menghindar lagi. "Aku risau karena konsekuensi yang Miyaji berikan. Dia melarangku berpacaran untuk kepentingan karirku. Tapi aku merasa tidak bisa."

Shintaro menyernyit, memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka. "Peraturan apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar?"

"Eh?" Kazunari ikut menyernyit. "Tapi, Miyaji bilang—"

"Peraturan itu tidak harus dipatuhi jika kau memang merasa bahwa karirmu tidak akan terganggu saat berpacaran." Shintaro menaikkan kacamatanya. "Mungkin manajermu melarang karena merasa bahwa kau belum bisa mengatur waktu antara berpacaran dengan pekerjaan. Atau karena merasa bahwa orang yang kau sukai tidak cocok menjadi pacarmu."

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Kalau orang seperti Shin-chan, pasti Miyaji menyetujui—" Kazunari sontak menutup mulutnya, wajah itu berubah merah. Shintaro membelalak.

"Apa katamu?"

Gawat. Dia kelepasan bicara. "B-bukan apa-apa! Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang penting, kok!" Kazunari segera berlari ke samping, menghindar dari Shintaro. Sayang, dia tidak cukup cepat. Tangannya berhasil digenggam Shintaro.

"Tunggu! Aku serius! Apa katamu tadi? 'Orang seperti Shin-chan'?" Shintaro memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhir. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kazunari benar-benar tidak beruntung. Ditolehkannya wajahnya, menatap wajah Shintaro yang juga memerah. "Harusnya kau mengerti, Shin-chan."

Shintaro menggenggam makin erat tangan Kazunari. "Jelaskan padaku."

Menarik nafas panjang, Kazunari menyiapkan hatinya, menahan malu. "Aku menyukaimu, Shin-chan."

Shintaro masih diam, belum merespon, tahu bahwa Kazunari masih akan melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, aku hanya mengagumimu. Tapi, sejak ciuman di atap itu, aku mulai merasa aneh. Wajahku panas dan jantungku berdebar saat kau ada di sampingku. Aku jadi tidak bisa fokus di perekaman, apalagi larangan dari Miyaji membuatku tertekan, karena itu—" dialihkannya pandangan ke arah lantai berkeramik putih. "—aku menghindarimu untuk menahan perasaanku. Aku berpikir, mungkin kau tidak akan menyukaiku yang belum lama mengenalmu ini."

Hening merajalela. Kazunari mengerti, Shintaro pasti terkejut. Lelaki itu masih diam dengan wajah merah. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi mereka, sampai tiba-tiba Shintaro melangkah mendekati Kazunari. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam tangan Kazunari, Shintaro menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendorong tubuh Kazunari ke arah dinding.

"Shin-chan—" Kazunari berusaha memprotes akibat sakit di punggungnya, jika Shintaro tidak membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Shintaro menarik diri ketika melihat wajah Kazunari memucat. "Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, di atas atap. Aku berani jamin, kau belum tidur saat itu 'kan?" Kazunari sudah menduga. "Kau tahu, aku hanya memberikan ciuman pada orang yang memang aku cintai. Dan kau orang pertama yang mendapatkan ciumanku."

Kazunari membelalak tidak percaya. "Shin-chan…"

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang, kau harus tetap fokus pada pekerjaan. Jangan banyak melamun dan jangan membuat kita _retake_ berulang kali. Kau membuat semuanya susah." Lanjut Shintaro.

"Jadi, intinya… kita pacaran?" tanya Kazunari, sontak membuat wajah Shintaro kembali memerah.

"Hanya jika kau berjanji akan membagi waktu dengan baik." Jawab Shintaro. "Turuti semua persyaratan itu, dan aku akan jadi pacarmu."

Kazunari tersenyum. "Baiklah."

.

.

"Ehm."

Shintaro dan Kazunari memucat seketika. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati Nijimura, Miyaji, Tetsuya, Tatsuya, dan para staf yang berdiri di balik pintu ruang rekaman yang terbuka sedikit. "Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian, tapi waktu istirahat kita sudah selesai dari tadi."

"S-sejak kapan kalian ada di sana, _nodayo_?"

"Sejak Takao-kun berkata kalau dia menyukaimu."

"I-itu kan sudah dari tadi!"

Diam-diam, Kazunari melirik Miyaji. Miyaji mengerti maksud tatapan Kazunari, langsung menghela nafas. "Yeah, apa boleh buat, aku akan merestuimu dengannya."

Kazunari tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Dan pada perekaman berikutnya, Kazunari berhasil melewatinya dengan baik tanpa kesalahan, hingga mereka menyelesaikan perekaman tanpa _retake_ sekali pun.

.

.

**The End**

.

**a/n**: pertama, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada si author yang akhir-akhir ini lagi gila sama midotaka. udah ada yang denger mini album midorima ga? di situ midorima duet sama takao lagi lho /o/

maaf kalau fic-nya kepanjangan dan ga ngena di hati. saya ngejar _deadline_ dari tanggal 10 hingga akhirnya ini bisa selesai tanggal 14 kemarin /o/ ga terbiasa nulis fic lebih dari 2k sih (apalagi ini oneshot). rencananya mau bikin sekuel sih, tapi entar aja deh lagi males /o/ /nak

terimakasih buat semua yang bersedia membaca ini. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya /o/

.

.

.

btw akhir-akhir ini saya demen sama tattsun dan oldcodex karena iseng _rewatch_ kurobas cup. ada yang mau ngasih rekomendasi lagu oldcodex yang seru ga? /o/


End file.
